Nephelim Beginnings
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Univers de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... 1984: Armand Flint reçoit son héritage nephelim sous les yeux de son futur compagnon ; Philip Greengrass, s'en sortiront-ils dans cet entre-guerres ? Slash MPREG creature!fic


Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf Armand et Philip

Cette fanfiction reprend des éléments de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... , si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous risquez avoir du mal à comprendre certains chapitres...

***

Armand entra discrètement dans la cuisine, il s'agissait de ne pas se faire remarquer...

Bon...les elfes étaient absents, probablement en train de réparer après la dernière blague des triplés, leur frère ainé, Leto, avait hurlé pendants deux heures après qu'ils aient teint toute le pièce (et lui avec) en vert pomme.

Il s'approcha de l'étagère et en sortit un énorme pot de miel...à table.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il regagne sa chambre sans que personne ne...

« Papa ?

-Leto...

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans le regarda étrangement, son regard se fit encore plus perçant lorsqu'il vit le pot de miel.

« Je croyais que...

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, tu ne dis rien à ton père ou à qui que ce soit...

-Mais...oh !

-Quoi oh?

-C'est pour ça que tu vas chez Draco, pour voir son médecin en toute discrétion...

-Oui, maintenant va retrouver ton compagnon !

-Oui papa...

Armand soupira un instant et...

« Oh, et papa ?

-Oui ?

-Vu comme tu es irritable...tu es enceint.

Et il repartit...

Le problème avec Leto...c'est qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Même sourire, même air faussement joyeux, même tendance à en savoir trop...et comme en plus c'était son fils, Armand se laissait généralement mener en bateau.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre avant que...

« CLANG »

La voix de Leto s'éleva mélodieusement.

« Qui a encore casser un fenêtre ?!

Trois démons sortirent du salon et passèrent devant Armand sans rien dire et en courant.

Leur frère sortit par la même porte.

« Papa ? Par où ils sont partis ?

-Vers le jardin...tu sais que les fâcher ne servira à rien...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je me souviens de toi à leur age...tu ne t'es calmé qu'après ton union je te signale...

-J'étais adorable...

-Ça ne fait même pas un an et tu as déjà oublié ?

Leto repartit sans un mot.

Parfois...Armand adorait le mois d'aout, maintenant que les triplés étaient à Beauxbatons, tout comme Leto mais lui ça faisait plus longtemps...bref, le mois d'aout était un mois pour profiter de ses enfants...

Même si un nephelim avant son union est des plus...hyperactif.

Il passa rapidement dans la chambre des jumeaux...

Bon, eux au moins étaient calmes, c'est le bon côté des enfants de trois ans, enfant quatre en novembre, ils font des siestes...

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença son pot de miel, ensuite il irait chez Draco...

***

« Draco ?

Le salon de l'ancienne maison des Blacks était toujours aussi propre, même s'ils n'avaient qu'un seul elfe les trois jeunes nephelims s'en sortaient bien...surtout avec leurs petits monstres.

« Au dessus ! Chambre jaune !

Armand monta rapidement les marches, la chambre jaune était toujours aussi lumineuse...

Draco était sur le lit, examinant plusieurs couvertures, son énorme ventre bien visible sous son t-shirt fin, Siria et Evan étaient au centre de la pièce, jouant avec des animaux en peluche (un loup, un chien et un cerf).

« Déjà en train de nidifier ?

-C'est normal tu crois ?

-Oui, tu le prépare maintenant avant de ne plus être en état, ça m'avait fait ça aussi pour les triplés, et j'avais préparé mon nid deux mois avant pour les jumeaux...

Le blond s'effondra en arrière.

« C'est pas juste, pourquoi cette satanée potion n'a pas marché ? Et pourquoi je dois porter des triplés ?

-Là est la question..

-Et pourquuoi je dois ressembler à une baleine à à peine quatre et demi mois de grossesse ?

Ah...les dons de dramaturge des Malfoys...tout un légende.

« En fait je voulais te demander...

-Hum ?

-C'est bien aujourd'hui que Fleur vient te voir ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je penses que ma potion contraceptive du mois dernier n'a pas marché non plus...

-Oh...et Philip le sait ?

-Non, Leto est le seul au courant et il n'a comprit que ce matin...

-Ok...et comment va Leto ?

-Il profite de ses vacances et voit régulièrement son compagnon, il est aussi très heureux que les incubes contrôle totalement leur corps et donc leur grossesse, où dans son cas, l'absence de grossesse...

-Certaines créatures magiques ont vraiment de la chance...

-N'est-ce pas...

***

Armand rentra silencieusement dans le bureau de Philip, son supere était en plein dans une liasse de parchemins avec l'écriture soignée de Percy.

« Chéri ?

-Que veux tu ?

-Quoi je ne peux pas venir te voir sans arrière pensée ?

-Pas quand tu m'appelles chéri.

-Bon...d'accord. Tu sais ce nouveau potionniste qu'on avait engagé...

-Et bien quoi ? Il fait du bon travail...

-Non, justement tu devrais le virer...

-C'est à dire ?

Oh...il avait enfin relevé le nez de sa paperasse.

« Et bien...ça fait trois semaines que mes chaleurs sont passées et j'ai dévoré un pot de miel aujourd'hui...entier le pot.

-Tu es...

Et là Philip refit LA tête qu'Armand adorait, celle qu'il ne lui avait vu qu'à six reprises, à chaque annonce de grossesse et chaque naissance, celle où le supere perdait son masque et avait l'air à la fois aux anges et à la fois en enfer...

Le genre génial-je-vais-être-papa et en même temps -oh-bordel-encore-un-gosse.

Et maintenant le coup de grâce, Armand poussa les feuilles du bureau et s'y installa, face à son compagnon.

« Et d'après Fleur ce sera des jumeaux...

-Mais...

-On aura huit enfants...

-Armand...

-Pire que les Weasleys...quoique maintenant...entre les morts et les emprisonnés...

-Huit ?

Il se mordit la langue, il adorait lui faire perdre le contrôle, ce n'en était que plus violent après...

« Tu sais tu devrais profiter de moi maintenant...dans quelques mois je serais plus aussi souple...

Le regard du supere se fit prédateur...

***

Et voilà...

Par contre là...je sais pas du tout quand sera la suite, cette fic n'est pas vraiment ma priorité...

Le prochain chapitre reviendra sur leur passé et surtout le jour où Armand a reçut son héritage nephelim.


End file.
